


Crisis

by angelicbeing14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Post-Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicbeing14/pseuds/angelicbeing14
Summary: Abby DownHeart is the niece of Tony Stark and has been working with him since she was fifteen years old. The raven-haired has a rough past with her father since he started to abuse her after her mother died. When Stark found out what was going on, he took her in.The story is based on an AU timeline of Civil War. Partial events are similar to the movie.During the battle in Germany, Tony finds a creature (Venom) and brings him home.Will Abby resist Venom? Or will she bond with him?





	Crisis

It was a few days after the trip to Germany. Abby had helped her Uncle fight against Captain America. The sound of roaring thunder echoed in the background while streaks of lightning filled the darkened skies.  
  


The raven-haired was having a rough time sleeping; her body tossed and turned. Her thoughts crowded with the experiences of the fight against Bucky and Steve.

  
  
“I can do this all day.” Steve launched his shield towards the girl; she grabbed it with her webs and sighed.

  
  
“Are you sure about that, Steve? You need to give up and allow the accords. I don’t like them either, but it is just something that we will have to deal with.” A sigh escaped her lips.

“You should have stayed out of this, Abby. You are a kid that does not belong in this kind of game. So leave now. This fight was always supposed to be between Tony and me.” The male’s hand gripped into a fist as he glared at her.

“I am just a kid? You have to be kidding me. I am nineteen years old, Steve. You never said anything about my age when we fought against Ultron. So do not play the age card because it will not work." Spider-Woman winded up her throw of the shield around her head three times and launched it towards the male.

“I do not want to fight you anymore, but you leave me with no choice.”

  
  
Steve clutched his shield as he blocked the girl’s kick to his stomach. “I don’t want to fight you either, but I need you to leave. It is your last warning, DownHeart.” He lunged a right hook to her stomach in hopes of knocking her down.

  
  
Abby grabbed the male’s arm and flipped him. As Steve’s body hit the ground, she pressed the shield towards his throat.

“It is over, Steve. End this now or else.”

  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot echoed; blood started to seep through the female’s suit. She tilted her head down to look at the wound and widened her eyes in disbelief. “I’ve been shot…” Before she could say anything further, the raven-haired woke up panting. The dream always ended there since the girl was shot by Bucky and blacked out.

  
“Not again…” The female mumbled and looked out the window. It was yet again another nightmare of her getting shot by Bucky.

  
  
“Still cannot believe that Barnes shot me.” A sigh escaped her lips.

  
  
“Are you alright, Ms. DownHeart? Your heart rate elevated again.” Friday has been monitoring the female a lot lately.

“I’m okay, Friday. Just another nightmare. You do not have to keep observing me.”

  
  
Since Abby acknowledged that she was going to have a difficult time falling back asleep, she decided to go to her lab to study the extraterrestrial Tony caught back in Germany.

  
  
“Friday, pull up all the files Tony has on the creature he caught in Germany. I want to see if it can be of any use to me.” A grin formed on her lips from the thought of using the creature to find Bucky and kill him.  
  
“As you wish, Ms. DownHeart. May I ask why you are interested in this creature?”

  
  
“I want to get revenge on Bucky Barnes for shooting me. The Winter Soldier does not deserve to be free. Also, he killed Tony’s parents. So, I guess you could say that I am getting revenge for both of us.”

  
  
“Shall I inform Mr. Stark?”

  
  
“No!” A loud yell escaped her lips, “This stays between the two of us. Don’t you dare tell him!” Anger was boiling up inside her; her thoughts only filled with rage.

“Yes, Ms. DownHeart. Also, your blood pressure is rising.” The AI informed.

  
  
“I don’t care! Stop monitoring me! It’s annoying.”

  
  
The creature within its cage reacted to the female’s anger and spoke to her.

  
  
“Come to me, Abby.~ I can help you with what you desire.” The symbiote was trying to convince the girl to bond with him.

  
  
“Who said that? Show yourself!” DownHeart started to think that she was going crazy. Voices were in her head. That was not normal.

  
  
“My name is Venom. I am a symbiote from another planet. Bond with me, I can give you unimaginable power. You want revenge, do you not? I can help you with that. Just follow my voice and walk towards me.~”As Venom spoke, Abby’s body walked towards the creature’s cage. The extraterrestrial used his voice to lure her towards him.

  
  
“Unimaginable power, huh? I like the sound of that.” A grin formed on her lips. The symbiote’s words were enticing.

  
  
“Ms. DownHeart, it is not wise to touch that creature. Mr. Stark does not know what it is capable of.”

  
  
“Shut up, Friday. I can make my own decisions.” Abby punched the glass that held the symbiote. Venom would then slither onto her arm and seeped into her skin. Once the two merged, the female started to search for any last known coordinates of the Winter Soldier.

  
  
“Come out, come out wherever you are. Once I find you, Bucky, you will be good as dead.”

  
  
Venom’s head propped onto her shoulder; a grin formed on his lips at the sound of killing people.

  
  
“Killing someone? It sounds like fun. Who exactly are we killing?”

  
  
“His name is James Buchanan Barnes. A.K.A. Bucky Barnes. He shot me in an attempt to stop me from hurting Steve Rogers. That bastard almost killed me. I want my revenge. Nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want.”

Her fingers typed away while the two talked. Soon enough, files of the last known location of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes appeared on the screen in front of her.

  
  
“Looks like I’ll be heading back to Germany. Have you ever been on a plane before, Venom?”

  
  
“Yes, I have. It is a long story that I do not wish to talk about.”

  
  
“Okay. Friday, set up the Quinjet. I am leaving tonight.” A sigh escaped her lips as she headed to her room to pack clothes, including anything else that she may need for her stay. Who knows how long she will be there.

  
  
“But Miss Abby. Killing Bucky Barnes is not wise. In addition to that, there’s a thunderstorm outside. It is not safe to fly.”

  
  
“Can it, Friday. Don’t make me dismantle you.”

  
  
Meanwhile, Tony was preoccupied with an investigation of his own. He was looking for Steve and Bucky as well.

  
  
“Friday, search up any files of the last known coordinates of Steve and Barnes.”

  
  
“Of course, sir. Also, Ms. DownHeart told me not to tell you this, but she is on her way to Germany to kill Bucky Barnes.”

“She’s what?!” His eyes widened in disbelief, “How come you didn’t tell me this sooner?”

  
  
“She threatened to dismantle me, sir. I should also inform you that she bonded with the creature in your lab.”

  
  
A sigh escaped the philanthropist’s lips. He couldn’t believe that Abby would do something like this. “Threatened you? That is not like her at all. Did she say how she will be getting there?”

  
  
“She is taking the Quinjet, Mr. Stark.”

“I see… Well, please keep an eye on her during the plane ride and inform me of everything she’s doing.” Tony was going to stop her. If meant going back to Germany, then so be it.

  
  
As Abby packed her bags for Germany, her head started pounding, “What’s happening to me? Venom, I don’t feel so good.”

  
  
“You need to feed me, Abby. Do you have tater tots? Or chocolate, maybe?”

  
  
“Y-yeah, the chocolate is in my candy drawer.” The female pointed to it. As soon as Venom ate the candy, the pounding stopped.

  
  
“Why was I affected by your hunger?” she asked.

  
  
“It is because you and I are one, Abby. I feel everything you feel, and you feel everything I feel.”

  
  
“I see. What else should I know about you?” Abby continued packing when the two spoke. Venom was quite an intriguing creature.

  
  
“If I am taken by you, forcibly, you die. I have to leave your body willingly, for you to survive.”

  
  
“Is that so? Well damn. That’s some scary stuff. But hey, as you said before, you and I are one. You’re not leaving my body any time soon.”

  
  
“Good answer.” The symbiote grinned.

  
  
Once the raven-haired had everything she needed, she made her way to the Quinjet and flew to Germany. It was going to be one hell of a fight.

~Ten hours later~

  
  
After a rocky flight and Abby arrived in Germany, her GPS activated to find the Winter Soldier and Captain America.

  
  
“You can’t hide forever, Barnes. I will find you.” A grin formed on her lips when a beeping sound initiated from her watch. It signified that Steve and Bucky were close.

  
  
“Found you.~ Let’s go rip some heads, shall we, Venom?”

  
  
“Indeed we shall.~ I like you, Abby. You’re more fun than my previous host Eddie.”

  
  
“Am I now? Did this Eddie guy not let you kill people?”

  
  
“He was mostly a buzzkill. The only time I was allowed to bite someone’s head off was when he deemed it to be okay. But you, you’re willing to hurt anyone who comes in your way. I admire that.”

  
  
“Thanks for the compliment. I promise you that I won’t disappoint.”

  
  
DownHeart turned on the autopilot as she flew the Quinjet to Bucky’s location. She could not wait to kill him.  
  
________________________

  
  
Tony was on his way to Germany when Friday notified him that Abby was close to Bucky’s location.

  
  
“Thank you, Friday. Do you have the audio files of her conversations?”

“I do, sir,” the AI replied, “It seems that the creature can speak. Their conversation lasts for a few minutes. Shall I play the audio file?”

  
  
“Please do, Friday. I want to know as much as I can about Abby’s plan. I will not let her kill Bucky Barnes. Even though he was the one who killed my parents…” A sigh escaped the male’s lips while listening to the audio file. As much as he despised the other male, he could not let his niece go through with her plan.  
  
______________________

  
As the autopilot landed the jet, Steve turned his head towards Bucky’s gaze.

  
  
“Are you ready to do this, Bucky?”

  
  
“I’m ready, Steve. I still am sorry for shooting that girl, but things could have ended differently.”

  
  
“That girl has a name, Bucky. Her name is Abby DownHeart. You could have killed her.”

  
  
“I said I was sorry. What else do you want?”

  
  
The sudden sound of a jet propeller was detected nearby. Abby had reached their location.

  
  
“I think someone followed us, Steve. I can hear the sound of a jet. It’s close.” Bucky sighed.

  
  
“Dammit. Get inside. It could be Tony, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

As the two made their way inside, Abby landed the Quinjet. This opportunity was her one chance to kill Bucky.

  
  
“It is all or nothing, Venom.” A sly grin formed on her lips as she spoke, “Bucky Barnes will die. No one can stop me now.”

  
  
“You mean, no one can stop us.~ I am in your corner, Abby. I will not let anything happen to you.” Bonding with the girl was one of the best decisions he has ever made. As much as he liked Eddie, Abby was a completely different ball game. Their partnership could unquestionably last a lifetime.

  
  
“Thank you, Venom.” Spider-Woman approached the base and headed inside, “I know you’re here, Barnes. Come out, come out wherever you are. Your reign of terror is over.”

  
  
An evil chuckle escaped her lips, “Don’t worry. I will make sure that your death is slow and painful.”

  
  
When Bucky heard the female’s voice, he turned his head towards Steve’s gaze, “What the hell? That isn’t Stark.”

  
  
“It’s Abby, but she sounded different. Something has changed…” A sigh escaped Steve’s lips. He did not like the situation.

  
  
“What’s the matter, Bucky? Panther got your tongue?” She was referring to when Black Panther was after Bucky, “I just want to play and rip your throat out. That’s all.” Venom drastically altered the female’s personality. After all the pain and anguish she has endured, her dark side has finally revealed itself.

  
  
Once DownHeart found Bucky and Steve, the grin on her lips returned, “Ah, there you two are. You will finally get what you deserve, Bucky Barnes. Did you know that I flatlined on the operating table three times because of you? Three fucking times, Barnes!”

_______________  
  
~Flashback~

  
  
The sound of a gunshot echoed; blood started to seep through the female’s suit. She tilted her head down to look at the wound and widened her eyes in disbelief. “I’ve been shot…”

  
  
Within seconds, Abby’s body hit the ground with a loud thud. Blood began to drip from the female’s lips. The bullet was lodged within her body, two centimetres away from her heart.

  
  
“No!!!” A loud yell escaped Stark’s lips. As soon as his niece’s body hit the ground, he rushed over to her, “You’re okay, sweetheart. I’m here. Just look at me. You’ll be okay.”

  
  
Her hazel optic hues gazed upon Tony as she gasped for air; blood now stained her teeth, “T-Tony, I-”

  
  
“Hush now. Just save your breath.” His right hand gripped into a fist as his head turned towards Steve, “What the hell was he thinking?! God, just call an ambulance. NOW!” He yelled once more. The billionaire didn’t want Abby dying on him.

  
  
When the ambulance arrived, they rushed her to the nearest hospital. The raven-haired needed immediate surgery. If the bullet stayed lodged within her for much longer, she could die.

  
  
During the surgery to remove the bullet, the nineteen-year-old flatlined for the first time.

  
  
“We’re losing her. I need three-hundred volts immediately.” said one of the doctors leading the surgery. The doctor beside him placed the defibrillator pads on Abby’s chest. “Everyone, please stand back.” As soon as the defibrillator charged, the male took a deep breath. “Clear!”

  
  
When the first attempt wasn’t successful, they tried once more, “Increase to four-hundred volts. Now clear!” After the second attempt, the female’s pulse returned.

After the doctors removed the bullet, her heart rate dropped. She then flatlined once more. This time, it took three resuscitation attempts before a pulse returned.  
  
Tony watched from the observation window as the doctors performed the surgery. During that time, he watched his niece flatline a third time while they stitched her up. At one point, the philanthropist thought that she would not make it.

  
_______________

  
“Ugh, just thinking about that makes my blood boil. You’re going to pay, Winter Soldier. You are not coming out of this alive. Mark. My. Words.” A low growl escaped her lips.

  
  
“Abby, calm down. You need to think logically here. Killing Bucky won’t solve anything. Just let us help you.” Steve sighed. He could not let Abby go through with this.

  
  
“Help me? You’ve got to be kidding me. Does it look like I need help? You need to stay out of this, Rogers. You are not my target, Bucky is. Now get out of my way!”

  
  
Before Abby could attack, Tony fired one of his blasters, two inches away from her. “Don’t do this, Abby. You’re not yourself.” Stark tried to talk to her calmly. He did not want to hurt his niece.

  
  
“How did you know I was here? It was Friday, wasn’t it? Damn you, Friday.”

  
  
“It’s okay, Abby. We can take on all of them.~” Venom reassured.

“You’re right. Let’s do this.” A sly grin formed on her lips as she made the first move. DownHeart lunged a right hook to Bucky’s side while dodging Steve’s attack. Thanks to Venom, Abby is ten times quicker and more powerful.

  
  
“We don’t want to hurt you, Abby. Stop this madness before it’s too late.” Stark shot another blaster at the raven-haired, this time hitting her in the back. However, she was not affected by it since Venom acted as a shield to protect her.

  
  
“You think a measly blaster will affect me, Uncle? You’re more pathetic than I thought.” An evil chuckle escaped her lips.

  
  
“You don’t mean that… Can’t you see that the creature attached to you has corrupted you?” Tony’s voice filled with concern. He hated seeing his niece like this.

  
  
“Corrupted me? For your information, I am perfectly fine. As a matter of fact, I feel whole for the very first time.” With that said, the girl attacked Bucky, Steve and Tony with Venom’s legs. The symbiote tossed Tony and Steve like ragdolls while pulling Bucky towards them.

  
  
“Any last words, Barnes? I told you that you were not going to come out of this alive.” A sly grin formed on her lips.

  
  
“Kid, I’m sorry, alright? If it is any consolation, I was going to miss my shot. The bullet was supposed to skim your arm as a warning.”

  
  
“First of all, I am not a kid. Second of all, I don’t believe you. If you were trying to fire a warning shot, you wouldn’t have fired the bullet two centimetres away from the heart.” Abby gripped Bucky’s throat as she watched him gasp for air.

  
As soon as Tony regained his balance from being thrown, he attacked the girl with his blaster. “Let him go, Abby. If you kill Bucky, you’ll become a murderer. Is that what you want? To be a murderer?”

A growl escaped her lips from being hit with the blast, “You make me sick. Haven’t you realized it yet? The Abby you knew is as good as gone. WE ARE VENOM!!!”

  
  
She tossed the Winter Soldier’s body to the side and glared at Tony. “I came here for one goal, but you just had to come to ruin it. Great job, Tony Stark,” she said sarcastically. “You just have to put yourself in everyone’s situations, don’t you?”

  
  
A groan escaped Bucky’s lips once he regained consciousness. “Damn, she’s strong...”

  
  
Steve walked over to Bucky but kept a close eye on the fight between Abby and Tony. “Buck, are you alright?” His voice filled with concern.

  
  
“I’m okay, Steve, but we need to stop that thing within the girl. There’s no way we can defeat her if we don’t.”

  
  
“I know, but we don’t even know what it is. Tony, use Friday to look up any information on Venom. Maybe we can find a way to defeat it,” Steve shouted.

  
  
“Got it, Rogers! Friday, see if you can find anything on this Venom guy. We need to find a way to stop it.”

  
  
“Right away, sir,” the AI replied.

  
  
Venom lunged a right hook to Tony’s side. A grin soon formed on his lips.

  
  
“You cannot force me from her body. If you do, she dies.”

  
  
Iron Man stumbled back from the hit. The plan to rip Venom from Abby was entirely out of the question now.

“Sir, I found a way to defeat Venom. From my records, he was once with a man named Eddie Brock. There’s a video online revealing that a high pitch sound will make the creature leave.”

  
  
“Isn’t that forcing him to leave?”

  
  
“No, sir. In this case, Venom would be leaving her body willingly. He won’t be able to endure the sound.”

  
  
“Perfect, thank you, Friday.” A small smile formed on his lips. He was going to get his niece back.

  
  
“Don’t you dare mention Eddie’s name!” Venom’s anger rose. Using his legs, he grabbed Tony and tossed him.

  
  
“You are a distraction, Tony Stark.” The symbiote turned his head towards Steve and Bucky. “Where were we? Oh yes, I was about to rip Bucky’s throat out.”

  
  
Abby regained control and ran towards the Winter Soldier. Venom’s arm shaped into a sword, ready to enter Bucky’s body, two centimetres away from his heart. He was going to feel the same pain she felt from when he shot her.

  
  
Steve blocked her attack with his shield; blood started to drip from his head wound. He had hit his head pretty hard when Venom threw him.

  
  
“I can do this all day. Give up. You won’t succeed with this.”

  
  
“On the contrary, I do not think you can.” Venom inserted one of his legs through the male’s leg. “Didn’t see that one coming, now did you?”

  
  
Captain America screamed in immense pain. The symbiote had nearly sliced his bone into two.

  
  
“Steve!” Bucky caught his best friend.

  
  
When Tony came to, he found the correct pitch that he needed to stop Venom. “Hey, Venom,” shouted Tony, “I think you’re going to want to hear this.”

  
  
As Stark activated the high pitch sound, a loud shriek of pain escaped Abby’s lips.

  
  
“I will not let this stop us!! Not now when we are so close to victory.” The creature’s legs started to flail. One of them eventually stabbed the Winter Soldier in the stomach. So, instead of stopping her, Tony allowed her to succeed.

  
  
“Shit…” The male mumbled under his breath and stopped the sound.

  
  
“What’s the matter, Tony? Are you happy to see your plan fail?” An evil chuckle escaped the female’s lips. She then looked over to Bucky, watching him bleed out.

  
  
“You see, I always get what I want. Have fun watching your friend perish, Rogers. You’re lucky I only broke your leg.”

  
  
“Fuck you!” Rogers spat. He was pissed.

  
  
“Language, Rogers.” She chuckled, “If you and Tony come after me, I will kill you both.” A low growl escaped her lips.

  
  
“I will not let you leave, Abby. You are my niece. I don’t abandon family.”

  
  
“Can it, Tony. Everyone abandon’s me.” Abby growled once more.

  
  
“What would Diana think about this? She wouldn’t condone this.”

  
  
“How dare you bring my mother into this.” Venom’s leg would then dart towards Stark’s arc reactor.

  
  
Tony grabbed the creature’s leg and threw the girl to the ground. He didn’t want to hurt her, but she left him with no choice.

  
  
A growl escaped her lips as she got up. “I’m not going to fight you, Uncle. You aren’t worth it.”

  
  
Spider-Woman limped towards the exit. She finally completed her goal.

  
  
“I thought I was going to be able to bite someone’s head off.” Venom whined.

  
  
“Not today, Venom. Bucky Barnes is dying. That is all I care about right now.”

  
  
Steve threw his shield towards Abby. Once it hit her back, a groan escaped her lips. She then continued to walk away, ignoring the voices behind her.

  
  
“Venom, kill Steve. You can bite his head off.”

  
  
“Sounds decadent.” Venom’s head appeared on the girl’s shoulder, making his way towards Captain America’s body.

  
  
Before the symbiote could bite off the male’s head, Tony activated the high pitch sound once more. A loud shriek of pain escaped his lips while cowering back within Abby’s body.

  
  
The ringing in her ears was excruciating; a wince soon escaped her lips.

  
  
“Abby, listen to me.” Tony’s voice filled with genuine concern. “Where is that sweet and kind girl that I brought in four years ago? The monster inside of you has changed you. I need you to come back to me. Come back to us.”

  
  
“Don’t listen to him, Abby. He only wants to send you away. You killed Bucky Barnes. What do you think will happen if you go with Stark?” The symbiote made a promise that he intends to keep. He wasn’t going to lose his perfect host.

  
  
“You would send me to jail, Uncle… I would rather be on the run.” The raven-haired turned on the device in her pocket. The Quinjet was ready to go.

  
  
“You need to think this through. I would never do that to you. You are not in the right mindset, Abby. I can get you help.” Tony walked closer to his niece. He would do anything to get through to her.

  
  
“Enough with the help nonsense. I am perfectly sane. Goodbye, Uncle.” Abby swung away.

  
  
Steve had managed to stop Bucky’s bleeding. The wound was not as deep as Spider-Woman thought.

  
  
“Bucky’s going to make it.” Steve sighed with relief. “Turns out that the wound wasn’t as deep as Abby thought.”

  
  
A sigh of disappointment escaped Iron Man’s lips. He failed to get his niece back. “I will get you back, Abby. I promise.”

  
  
__________________

  
  
DownHeart turned on the autopilot once she was in the Quinjet. She could never go back to her old life. “Thank you, Venom, for helping me kill Bucky.”

  
  
“There’s no need to thank me. You and I make a pretty good duo.” He grinned, “Where should we go to now?”

  
  
“How about Paris? I’ve never been there. Also, they have some villans that we could kill. And before you ask, yes, you can eat them. Choose any organ you like. It will be an all you can eat buffet.”

  
  
“Perfect.~”

  
  
From that day forward, the two stuck together like glue. Venom and Abby travelled around the world, never looking back. They were unstoppable.


End file.
